The Jewel Hunter's Unfortunate Adventure
by VixenSerael21
Summary: Kagome escaped the asylum, only to end up helping a band of treasure hunters. They don't think she's crazy, and thus starts their very strange journey to locate a mythical jewel, and make sense of Kagome's chaotic and sometimes terrifying dreams. Rated for future chapters. InuxKag, SanxMiro
1. Chapter 1

They were coming closer, and she didn't have much time to waste.

"Kagome, jump!"

Her friend, Sango, called out to her from the ground, and it was now or never as the clinging of keys reached her ears. Closing her eyes, she said a silent prayer to God as she let her feet leave the window, gripping onto the makeshift rope.

"Sango, catch me!"

The girl let go of the rope half-way down, and Sango swiftly caught her.

"Kagome, come on. We've got to get out of here!"

"But how?"

That's when Kagome saw the key in her friend's hand.

"I lifted it off some guy going into the building. He couldn't resist a helpless damsel in distress."

Clicking the button, Sango found the car and rushed over, driving off with Kagome hiding in the floorboard.

"Sango, thank you so much for breaking me out."

"What else could I do? You're my best friend, so it's my job to help you."

(Not far from them)

The silver-haired hanyou growled in annoyance.

"Miroku, do you have to hit on every girl you see? Thanks to you, we have to sleep in the van again!"

"Yeah, priest!"

The little kitsune pouted with a sucker in his mouth, "I was really looking forward to a bath too."

Miroku sighed, "I have no ill intentions towards the beautiful women. I simply wish to find the woman that will be my wife."

Growling again, InuYasha looked over at him, "why couldn't you have been a catholic priest?! Then we wouldn't have to worry about you flirting with everyone and ruining a good time!"

The priest was about to retort when he looked up, "InuYasha, watch out!"

A split second and he slammed on breaks, but they still side-swiped the little car. Getting out, InuYasha was worried about the other people, until a tyrannical brunette came out of the driver's side, pointing her finger and yelling profanities.

Kagome could hear the commotion and got out while no one was looking. The car was a wreck! There was no way they could escape in there. She waited for Sango to notice and nodded; her friend knew what she was about to do.

Making sure to keep the boys busy long enough for Kagome to stowaway in their van, Sango waved them off and got her cell phone out to call for a tow truck.

"You guys are lucky I'm insured!"

The young priest slipped over to Sango and couldn't resist the urge to rub her bottom.

"Ahh!"

Kagome was finally in the van when she heard the loud smack outside and Sango yelling 'you disgusting pervert' at someone. She started to worry that they wouldn't escape when she felt the others get in and slam the doors shut.

"I can't believe that woman! The whole time I'm trying to apologize and she's biting my freaking head off!"

Covering his cheek, Miroku sighed in bliss.

"I think I just found my wife."

InuYasha glanced at him in bewilderment, "I didn't know you were into pain, priest."

"Only if it's from that seductive enchantress."

Looking at Kagome, the little kitsune, Shippou, debated whether or not to tell them she was there, but she looked desperate so he smiled and put his index finger up to his lips. Kagome did the same as he offered her a sucker, which she gladly accepted.

"Miroku, if that's true then no more flirting, you got that?! I don't want to be kicked out of anymore hotels because you tried to get with the wrong girl!"

"How was I to know that she was married to a mobster?"

"Just a thought, but the giant wedding ring should have been a clue!"

"A lot of women where jewelry, even rings on that finger, and it means nothing."

"Well the big canary diamond definitely meant something, it meant…hands off!"

Rubbing his hand through his hair, the hanyou sighed, "anyway, our last lead was a bust, so we got to find something else…a trip to Totosai's is in order."

Miroku yawned and laid back in his seat, "well, wake me up when we get there."

While the guys were chatting up front, Kagome felt the shaking of the van lull her to sleep. Shippou smiled at the pretty lady and took his blanket, draping it over her.

InuYasha stopped for gas a few hours later, "alright, Miroku, Shippou, you two are in charge of getting drinks and snacks while I pump up, got it?"

The priest waved his hand and kept his eyes closed, before stretching and making his way out. InuYasha got up and walked in the back to wake Shippou up, but what he did find was no little kid.

There he saw a raven-haired beauty, sleeping soundly under Shippou's blanket, "um…Shippou?"

Hiding behind the open door, the kitsune gulped, "yeah?"

"Who is this?"

"I don't know, but she came in after you ran into that car."

He turned to the kid, "I didn't run into them!"

Kagome opened her eyes and saw Shippou and the silver-haired demon arguing.

"Uh oh."

InuYasha turned his attention to her, "uh oh is right. Just where did you come from?"

Sitting up, she clasped her hands together, "please, don't take me back there! I don't belong there! An evil man put me in the institution so I couldn't speak to anyone else about my dreams."

That peaked his interest, "and what's so special about them?"

She looked down, "I'm always dreaming of a jewel, lavender and glowing, then I get this strange tingling like it's trying to lead me somewhere."

Why does that sound so familiar?

"Can you tell me anything specific about it?"

Glancing up, she tilted her head to the side, "well, it's like a memory into different lives of other women, connected to the jewel, then the very first woman, the one holding it is always saying 'four souls' before I wake up."

Furrowing his brow, InuYasha thought hard, getting his phone out. Kagome panicked, "please! I beg of you! I'm not crazy, so please don't take me back there!"

He ignored her and waited for the person to answer, "yeah, hey Myoga! I'm gonna be stopping by to look at one of your ancient books, so have some ramen ready for me. Yeah, great. See ya then."

Her blue eyes studied him, "so, you aren't taking me back?"

"Nope, in fact, (he looked her up and down, trying not to redden as he noticed her attire) we need to take you shopping for some casual and less revealing clothes."

Looking down, Kagome hadn't realized she was dressed in a thin cream-colored tank and silky white short shorts. She was in such a hurry that changing was not on the to-do list. Covering herself with her arms, she was surprised to feel something draped over her shoulders.

Glancing up into InuYasha's golden eyes, she blushed as she pulled the jacket closer.

"Thank you, but why aren't you taking me back?"

Why did she have to look so freaking cute?! Crossing his arms, InuYasha turned his head.

"You said you don't belong, plus, I might be able to help you make sense of those dreams."

Her smile was so big and bright, that InuYasha couldn't help grinning as he reached for her hand. She tried to pretend that his touch did nothing to her, but heat ran up her arm as he helped her out of the van.

Grabbing the jacket, InuYasha pulled it more securely around her, "by the way, what do we call you?"

"I'm Kagome, and who are you?"

He did a mock bow, "I'm InuYasha, professional treasure hunter and thrill seeker."

Giggling, she offered her hand to him, which he gladly kissed.

"So, you're a real bona-fide treasure hunter?"

Puffing his chest out, he sniffed arrogantly, "yep."

"And my dream about a priceless jewel wouldn't be the reason why you're letting me tag along?"

He put his hands in his pockets, "well that could be one reason."

Grinning, she looked over her shoulder at him, "and what would be the other reason?"

Feeling heat rise to his cheeks, he decided to tell the truth with his trademark smirk, "eye candy."

She was not expecting that answer and he loved the redness adorning her normally pale complexion as he walked up to her, laying his hand on her lower back and leading her into the supermarket.

Once there, Kagome made her way to the women's section and asked him where they would be going, so she would know how to dress.

"Grab something to wear for meeting people, something for going out to a nice dinner, and something to run and jump in. There's no telling what we'll come across with this hunt."

They bought everything they needed, but InuYasha had to sneak Kagome out as two orderlies from the institution were searching for her with her school picture in their hands.

Getting in the van, she sighed, "that was close."

InuYasha breathed out slowly, "yeah, you must be pretty valuable."

That's when Kagome felt eyes on her from the back. Looking behind her, she saw a rather handsome guy, not as much as InuYasha though.

"Um, hi!"

Miroku grinned as he reached for her hand, "what a lovely lady! How do you do? I am Miroku the priest."

"Kagome."

"Oh my, even your name is beautiful! Tell me, would you bear my-"

InuYasha slapped his hand away before he could finish.

"Back off, Miroku!"

Looking at them, Kagome felt confused, "am I missing something?"

The hanyou started driving, "Miroku is a womanizing lecherous priest."

Said priest acted offended, "now InuYasha! When I ask a maiden to bear my child, I am merely asking her to marry me."

"But you're a priest, don't you have to stay celibate?"

Grinning wide, Miroku lifted his head, "I'm a Lutheran priest, and therefore I can enjoy the carnal pleasure of the female body."

"So, you ask every girl?"

"Only the ones I find incredibly attractive."

Giggling, Kagome shook her head, "is that why you grabbed Sango's butt at the wreck?"

"Sango? So, that's the spitfire's name. She would by my ideal wife."

She punched him lightly in the arm, "if that's true, then maybe you should stop being a horndog and show Sango that you can be good."

"But I may never see her again."

"Trust me, she's going to come searching for me and she will find us."

InuYasha glanced over and noticed her skirt had ridden up and licked his lips, thankful she didn't know he was a horndog too… no pun intended. The dress was a nice white cotton with sunflower patterns on it and a neckline that left just enough to the imagination, but her cleavage protruded slightly out of it.

Feeling eyes, on her, she glanced over to see the hanyou jerk his head back to the road and smiled. Yep, he'd been caught staring.

On the way to Myoga's, InuYasha noticed a white van following for some time now and worked through what could be happening, "hey, Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"When you were at the facility, did they do anything weird to you, like put something in you?"

Miroku practically choked, "what sordid things are you asking her?!"

"No! Look, this van's been following us for the past thirty minutes. I think she has a tracker in her!"

Kagome's eyes widened, "what?!"

"It's a hunch, but we have to find where it is and get it out. Miroku, grab the wheel."

Making his way to the back, he sat in front to her, "I promise, I'm not trying to cop a feel, but we need to find the tracker. Is there any place on you that itches sometimes?"

Thinking, she lifted her dress up to her side, "here, on my hip."

Gulping, he moved his hand over her side and furrowed his brow as he slightly squeezed and felt something tiny just under her skin, "I think we found it. Let me get the first aid kit and I'll do my best to make it as painless as possible, alright?"

She bit her lip and nodded, "just make it quick, please."

Getting out his knife, he poured alcohol on it to disinfect and took a deep breath, "um, Kagome, make sure to lift the dress up so blood doesn't get on it."

She did one better and used the skirt to cover her face as he pierced her skin, "eh!"

Being as gentle he could, he dug into her pale skin, hating to cause pain to her, but it had to come out.

A few agonizing minutes later, Kagome cried into her skirt as the burning pain lingered after he got it out.

"Kagome, I've got to do something you're not gonna like, but if I don't, you'll just keep bleeding and possibly get an infection and-"

"Just get it over with!"

Licking his lips, he leaned down and licked her wound, feeling her jump at the feel of his tongue. Demon saliva was not just a great way to clean wounds, but also close them, and InuYasha slowly dragged his tongue over her skin, which seemed to get hotter and hotter. Unexpectedly, she moaned and the scent of her arousal hit him, but he had to concentrate and make sure the cut sealed.

Kagome's toes curled as his mouth caused funny little tingles all over her body, but whimpered at the loss of his hot breath on her. Pulling down her skirt, she gazed at him with wide oceanic eyes, unsure what just happened, and found it hard to breath, "Inu-InuYasha?"

Shaking his head, he grabbed the tracker and got up to give it to Shippou, "you know what to do with this."

The Kitsune hopped out of the van and turned into a big pink balloon looking creature and, floating further up, he dropped the tracker into someone else's car, before coming back.

Feeling thoroughly embarrassed, Kagome sat on one of their side seats in the back and couldn't bring herself to look at the hanyou. What the hell happened to her when he licked her wound? Remembering it just caused the tingly sensations to come back and she groaned as she squeezed her legs together.

Miroku continued driving as they took their turn and were thankful to see the white van pass them by. Glancing back at her, InuYasha got this feeling that she was to be the catalyst to change his life forever, but was that a good thing? What he did know, this path led to danger, and danger…it should have been his middle name.


	2. Ch 2 Facts Stranger Than Fiction

They arrived at Totosai's an hour later and got out, all but Kagome who was still processing her feelings. InuYasha moved to the back and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "are you okay?"

She turned her tear-stained face to him, "I can't believe he put a tracker in me."

"Yeah, that was pretty crazy."

Anger bubbled up in her, "it means I'm not crazy and he knew I would try to escape. I want him to suffer for all the pain he's caused me."

Putting his other hand on her knee, he smiled into her face, "after we find this jewel, don't worry, he'll pay dearly for what he's done. Okay?"

"You say that like you're gonna do something."

This time he grinned, "because I am, and he'll never see it coming."

She smiled sweetly at him, "you would do that for someone you just met?"

InuYasha shook his head, "no…just you."

It was then they both looked down at his hand on her leg and he snatched it back, "good, now that's settled, let's talk to Myoga and Totosai."

Everyone filed into the old bookstore and was met with Totosai, "ah, InuYasha, I heard you were coming, so I made sure to put away any tennis balls we had."

"Very cheeky, old man. We're here to see Myoga."

"Okay, I'll go get him. Oh no!"

"What?"

The old man picked up a jar of peanut butter, "I forgot to hide this from you. Wouldn't want you to get distracted with it."

"Ha ha, you're hilarious. I'm half dog demon, but I'm not a dog, for the umpteenth time that I've told you."

Totosai put his hands up, "hey don't get angry! I don't know if you've had your rabies shots this year."

Before InuYasha could retort, he scurried off and Myoga was on his shoulder when he came back, "Master, InuYasha! Always a pleasure to see you."

He hopped onto the hanyou and started sucking blood from his neck, until he slapped him.

"Will you cut that out! We're here about a story."

"Okay, give me a hint."

InuYasha grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her forward, "this is Kagome, and she will be traveling with us. She keeps having a dream about a light purple jewel, different women's lives, and then one holds it and says, 'four souls'. Does any of that ring a bell?"

The flea hopped onto her shoulder and contemplated, "tell me, Kagome, what exactly did the jewel look like?"

"It was round and purple, but the inside of it seemed to have a pink glow, and it was on a shell necklace."

"The Jewel of Four Souls! Of course!"

"What?"

Myoga hopped off and told Totosai which book to grab for him. Placing it on the stand in the middle of the room, he turned to the page the flea remembered.

Right there was a drawn picture of the very thing Kagome saw! InuYasha stared in disbelief! He believed her, but he also knew it was a long shot, so this was a real shocker.

"What does it say, Myoga?"

"The Jewel of Four Souls, or Shikon Jewel, was created by a very powerful priestess named Midoriko, it was the souls of her and demons she was facing, encapsulated into a crystalline sphere. Says here, it's been in many hands over hundreds of years, but while it brought good fortune to the user, the people around them suffered, and eventually the jewel turned dark from evil. However, a priestess named Kikyo was given the jewel and purified it, but it threatened to be defiled when an evil demon took interest in her. She was killed in battle and, if that happened, she ordered the villagers to burn the jewel with her body, so no one else may fall to its dark desires. Since that day, it appeared that the jewel was finally erased from existence."

Kagome gulped as she touched the picture, "it's her, Kikyo is the one holding the jewel in my dreams, but what can this mean? How am I special in this?"

Turning to the hanyou, Myoga narrowed his eyes, "you must take her to the old woman."

"What?! No way! She's even worse than Totosai!"

"She's not all that bad."

"Oh really, then what do you call this!"

He showed them a purple beaded necklace he hid under his shirt at all times, "she put this on me and said, 'one will come that can subdue your unruly soul.' I still have no idea what she meant by that."

Lightly touching his arm, Kagome looked up with pleading eyes, "what if she's our only chance to find out how I'm involved in this? Plus, you could ask her more about the necklace."

The hanyou didn't usually sway easy with women, but she had such a vulnerability and openness he'd never seen before. How could he say no to her?

"Okay, we'll see Kaede-baba."

Miroku and Shippou chose to stay behind as Kagome and InuYasha walked down the street to Kaede's Medicinal Herb Garden. They didn't even get a chance to knock as the old woman opened the door with a big grin, "I've been expecting you. Please, come in."

Looking around, Kagome smiled as she read the herbs listed and admired the antiques she carried, especially a certain bow and arrow set.

"Ms. Kaede, is there something special about this bow?"

Walking over, she tilted her head up at the girl, "why do you ask, child?"

"I don't know, it just feels special."

"Well, you have a good eye. This bow and arrows belonged to a powerful priestess name Kikyo. She would use them to purify demons."

Kagome and InuYasha locked eyes, knowing this was no coincidence. Kaede asked them to sit and studied the beautiful girl, "how did you end up with this bozo?"

Hiding her giggles, Kagome smiled at her, "he inadvertently saved me, and then he actually saved me. We really came here to ask your help. I'm somehow connected to the Shikon Jewel and I want to understand how, so I can find it."

"Why do you wish to find it?"

"So, I can have peace of mind that I'm not just going nuts."

"And what do you plan to do with it, once you find it?"

"From what InuYasha and I heard, it's very dangerous, so I would try to find a way to destroy it."

"Good, then I shall help you."

Gazing into the girl's sapphire depths, Kaede gently took her hand, "child… you are the reincarnation of Lady Kikyo."

Both the hanyou and Kagome's mouths dropped. Shaking her head, she tried to make sense of it all, "so, because Kikyo had it burned with her body, I can find its location?"

"Yes, also… I need you to do one thing for me."

"Okay."

"Say…sit boy."

"Why?"

Kaede smiled and shrugged, "just for entertainment."

"Okay…sit boy."

Suddenly, InuYasha slammed into the floor, "what the hell?!"

Helping him up, she glared at the woman, "what did you do?!"

"I did nothing, you did it. You are the one who can subdue his unruly soul."

InuYasha sneered at her, "you stupid old hag! Why'd you put this freaking thing on me, anyway?!"

Kaede made her way to the back, "you will figure it out eventually, now off you go! I'm too busy to sit around with you two all day, oh, and Kagome?!"

"Yes, ma'am?!"

"Grab the bow and arrows…you'll need them! Good luck!"

As they walked out, Kagome stopped on the sidewalk and squeezed her eyes shut, "I don't think I can do this."

Turning around, he saw her shaking body and pulled her into a gentle embrace, "it's okay, Kagome. I'm in this with you, so don't be afraid."

The warmth of his body seeped into her and she felt herself start to calm down, "it's so much information to process. How am I going to fight off demons and destroy the jewel? I don't even know how to shoot a bow."

"I know someone in the mountains that may be able to help you with that."

Getting back to the store, they told everyone what they found out, and the gang piled into the van and drove up to the mountains so Kagome could prepare. InuYasha let Miroku drive so he could stay in the back with Kagome, knowing she needed something to get her mind off things.

"I declare war!"

Rolling his eyes, he put four cards face down and flipped the last one at the same time she did, and his card was higher.

"Okay, how many aces did you give me?"

Kagome stuck her tongue out and shoved the cards over, "are you sure dog demons don't have x-ray vision?"

Laughing, he started the next round, "pretty sure you're just bad at this game."

"What?! It is so on, dog boy!"

"Hey! I don't call me names!"

"Sorry, I get really competitive sometimes."

He glanced up at her smiling face and grinned, it would be great if he never saw her sad or upset like before.

Just then, Miroku called out from the front, "hey guys, looks like we're here."

Kagome slowly slid out and looked at the quaint little cabin, "it's not every day you see such a cute house, and right next to a waterfall."

The hanyou, keh'd at her comment, "it's not so special; he just inherited this from his family. Anyway, let's get going."

Before they could take another step, someone called out to them.

"Well if it isn't the mutt face and his traveling band of idiots."

Growling in irritation, the hanyou pinched the bridge of his nose, "nice to see you too, flea bag."


End file.
